Talk:Characters/@comment-88.190.146.254-20160710175457
I've been looking at summonable characters lately, looking at which summonable platinum characters are most useful based on the characters I have on my main account (since I have just about all of them there) and determining those I feel are most missing on my secondary account. I've come up with a list of 6 characters I feel are "Must Have" amongst the summonable platinums currently in the game. '- Marr : '''Currently the only Feng Shui available, she is probably the most important character of all the summonable platinums in my book. Not only does she heal multiple characters, but she significantly reduces map effects such as poison or the initial damage taken when deploying on desert maps. With her, Crystal Keeper G goes from hellish to keep your team alive to extremely easy. n my main account, she is the only healer I use for that map and I 3 star it every time (sure I've got the firepower to deal with the eyes to go with it ^^) '- Elizabeth : 'The only damage dealer in this list but what a damage dealer! Say goodbye to all those pesky undead enemies, not to mention just about any other enemy that doesn't have ridiculous amounts of armor. '- Jerome : 'Not only is Jerome a solid soldier, much better equipped to survive the beginning or even middle of most maps, but his awakening bonus of adding 2 Unit Points to your starting pool at the beginning of the map can make quite a difference on those maps where you need to get units out in a hurry from the get go. And once Skill awakening arrives, you won't even have to use his skill to get the reinforcements Unit Points, he does it automatically! '- Gellius : 'Just a fantastic Tank. The best defense stat in the game during his skill use and 10 MR to boot once awakened which makes him much more resilient on those maps with strong magic users in your enemy's ranks. '- Uzume : 'I almost never deploy her on my main account but she is in all my teams : that 5% attack boost to all your units once awakened is just too good to pass up, especially on those maps where you are struggling to keep up with the flow of enemies like Crystal Keeper G. '- Cellia : '''Another unit I almost never deploy but increasing your chances to drop Spirits by 2% (3% once awakened) is really good. It doesn't look like much at first, but on Spirit Rescue G, it means you have 50% more chances to drop Rainbow spirits with her than without her. Considering how important spirits are in order to boost your team, that's not something I would deliberately pass up. Honorable mention : '''Sherry : '''I don't find Sherry as useful as the 6 above but I feel she should be mentioned because she is very important when it comes to boosting a team that is mainly comprised of silver and gold units. Her awakened ability to boost the Atk, Def and HP of all Gold and Silver units by 5% really helps to make up for any lack of Platinum units. Well here are my thoughts on the matter. Feel free to share yours. Just bear in mind we are not talking about any event or trading post unit here, just the summonable ones.